


The Power of Shadows

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: When Sakura was stabbed by Madara's Limbo shadows something happened. A deep power inside her started to awaken, and nothing was going to stop her from saving her boys. Not even the overly curious Uchiha ancestor.





	1. The Beginning

She could hear Naruto and Sasuke call her name as she raced forward to distract Madara. Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to beat him with his recently acquired god powers, but she had to try; for her boys. All her life she had been watching their backs as they grew in power and protected her, now, it was their turn to watch her back.

As her fist sped towards the ancient Uchiha's face she felt something appear in the way between them. Pain filled her body as it slowed to a stop right in front of Madara's smug face. Something had impaled her body in midair and even though she couldn't see it, she sure as hell could feel it. 

Naruto quickly pulled her away from the invisible force as Sasuke ran to engage his forefather in battle. Even with Naruto worrying over her, her wound was closing as her chakra reacted without her thinking about. The only thought that ran through her mind was the one word that was said to her all her life: Weak.

_Weak. Weak._

Ba-bump

_Weak. WeaK._

Ba-bump

_WEak. WEaK._

Ba-bump

_**WEAK!** _

**BA-BUMP**

Sakura felt something deep inside herself snap as though it was a rubber band that had been stretched too thin. A part of herself that she had forced away as a child had come unlocked and clawed to let through to the surface. Pain blossomed from the pit of mind and poured into every nerve ending and cell. A scream erupted from her mouth as her chakra began to pulsate around her body.

Naruto and Sasuke were forced to stop their battle as the elder Uchiha's attention was on the pinkette. They turned around to see her body glowing a dark mix of purple and green as wind blew dust up around her crumpled form. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her, only to be rejected by the mysterious chakra before he could even touch her. It threw his body back towards Sasuke and retreated back to Sakura, her screams no longer audible from her raw throat. Sasuke stared at his old teammate with indifferent eyes before speaking out to her.

"Sakura, stop being annoying."

The chakra seemed to pause at this and sunk slowly back into her body. Naruto rushed forward once more to help his long-time crush but as he came in contact with her, everything exploded around her. Purple and green chakra once more surged to the surface and lifted it's host up with it. 

Madara watched with curious eyes as Sakura's eyes, mouth, and Sage lines glowed with the odd chakra as she screamed with a non-existent voice. Slowly, her body's outline shifts into two with the second being a radiant mix of colors. All at once the light from the chakra intensifies and blinds everyone on the field for a few brief seconds before it was all over.

Gasping, the boys of team 7 look towards their female teammate with astonishment. There, right beside her, was an exact replica of herself with two major differences. 1) The replica was black with a white outline and 2) she had the words 'Inner Sakura' written on her forehead.

"Sakura," a voice slightly deeper then the original's said, "I'm back."


	2. The Reunion

Sakura couldn’t believe her eyes. For years the second being in her head known as Inner Sakura was silent. It had started soon after the end of the Chunin Exams and her apprenticeship to Tsunade, but Inner had slowly stopped voicing her opinion on everything. Sakura didn’t notice it at first but when she hit Naruto a few times when he came back from training with Jiraiya the silence was overwhelming. No longer was Inner there to say what she couldn’t; no longer was she giving Sakura confidence to do better; no longer was her very first friend around her.

 

It had sent her into a slight depression for a few days before Tsunade beat it out of her in one of their training sessions. Sakura knew that Inner wouldn’t have wanted her to revert back into her old self so she strove forward towards the future instead. Keeping her old friend in her heart as she grew stronger with each passing day.

 

Seeing her now, and outside her body, was throwing Sakura’s emotions into turmoil. Confusion, joy, anger, sadness, and many more emotions swirled around her head as she asked the one thing that could put everything into order.

 

“Why?”

 

Inner looked back at her and grinned in delight. Walking over, she pulled Sakura up from the ground and helped heal her already sealing wound. Sakura couldn’t help but touch the monochrome look-alike and found her to be solid. Tears gathered in her eyes as a realization hit her hard; her friend was back and she was real.

 

“I missed you too, Kura.” Inner said with a smile as Sakura wrapped her in tight hug. “But we need to fight off those Limbo clones before we can talk, ne?” Confused, Sakura looked to where Inner was pointing and gasped as she saw black and white versions of Madara standing all around him. The one in front of him held a staff that was still dripping with her blood and watched with indifference Sakura looked them over.

 

“Sakura-Chan!” Naruto yelled as he ran over once more, careful not to get too close in fear of being thrown back again. “What happened? Who is this? Is she a limbo clone like Madara’s?” Inner shook her head as she patted him on the shoulder and gave him a small smile.

 

“All questions will be answered another time, Naruto, right now we need to focus on the enemy.” Looking over to the brooding Uchiha, Inner called out to him. “Sasuke! Sakura and I will take care of the limbo idiots, you and Naruto just attack your geezer of an great-something uncle!”

 

“Are you crazy!? Sakura can’t see them let alone land a hit on of them! She’ll be killed!” Naruto cried as Inner walked back to Sakura. “Only those with the Sage of Six Paths chakra can see them!”

 

“You’re wrong, Naruto, she CAN see them,” Inner stated as she stood by her outer self, “and now that I’m here we can beat them for hurting our precious people, right, Sakura?”

 

Sakura grinned back at her and hit her fist into her other hand. “Right!” Looking over the battle field and into the eyes of the enemy, she gave him a cocky grin and flared her chakra. “Ready or not, Bastard, we’re going to take you down!”

 

Madara smirked right back at her and sent his clones towards her form.

 

“Then let’s dance.”


End file.
